Remy's Love Shack
by Richan MMI
Summary: What do you do with a libidinous werewolf? Harry finds himself stuck with predator!Remus. HPRL


Remy's Love Shack

by Richan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Remus.

Warnings: sexual situations

Pairing: Harry/Remus

Spoilers: thru OotP

Summary: What do you do with a libidinous werewolf?

Archived: my site, Scarred

AN: This was originally meant to be a drabble, but it evolved into a story with mini chapters. Written in the heat of the moment, so I may have missed a couple of things. It's been corrected for grammer, and that's it.

This is not part of the 'Love Bite' universe.

~~~

"Remus?" Harry Potter called into the dark caverns of 12 Grimmauld Place. He shivered as he set his bag down in the front hall, not wanting to be in what used to be Sirius' house without him here.

"Remus?" he called again after a minute with no answer.

_This was funny,_ Harry thought to himself. Remus had said to meet him here so that they could begin planning the new house they were going to share together. Putting his bag to one side and giving Sirius' mother's portrait a rude gesture to her mute horror, he made his way to the kitchen.

Harry was very excited at the prospect of building his new house. Now that Voldemort was gone, he needed a place to stay other than Hogwarts. As much as he loved the old castle, he was rather sick of first-year fangirls trying to buy his pants. And trousers. And socks. And pretty much everything else Harry had ever touched.

Plus, he wanted to get Remus away from this dusty old house. His former professor had been living here since Sirius' death three years ago, and had rarely left the house before the last battle. Harry didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want Remus to be alone, either.

"Remus?"

Harry paused when he heard heavy breathing off to his right. Twirling to see what was making the sound, he stepped into something slippery. As he fell, he was greeted with an oddly leering Remus Lupin before everything went black.

~~~

He first noticed the purring noise in his ear before he realized he was awake.

Harry lay still, disoriented by not knowing how he came to lay on a bed. Then he was distracted by the fact that it felt like he was next to a furnace.

But the purr-sounding noise continued as he lay there.

What the hell was lying next to him? And why?

"Harry," came a smooth, low growl from the side with the heat source. "I know you're awake."

Harry opened one eye the barest minimum he could. The room was dimly lit with only a few candles spaced around. He couldn't tell how big the room was from that, though.

"Harry..."

His eyes opened wide, having _never_ heard his name _purred_ in such a fashion. He was greeted by a leering Remus; and suddenly what happened came rushing back to him.

"Remus? What...?" He tried to sit up, but a pain in his head let him know it was there and wanted attention.

Remus leaned over and pushed him back down. "Shh. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor. I'll go get you a headache potion now." The man then fairly crawled off the large bed.

Harry absently wondered exactly where in 12 Grimmauld Place they were. He certainly didn't recognize the room he was in.

And what the hell was up with Remus? The last time they had talked was when Harry had fire-talked to him just the other day to let him know that the house was almost finished, and that they would be able to move in soon. Now the man was purring and growling at him.

Not that he didn't mind. At all. At least, not since seventh year and Harry had noticed that Remus was sexy looking with his amber eyes and gentle, reassuring touches. Of course, it hadn't been easy to accept, seeing as he'd been dating Susan Bones at the time. And had been for four months.

Since school had ended, though, Harry hadn't been in a relationship, and hadn't thought of being in one, either. The only exception would be if he could be with Remus, and that was unlikely.

Although, Remus was acting so oddly, Harry wondered just who had been telling stories about him.

He just hoped it wasn't anything bad, and that Remus was excited by the chance to finally leave Sirius' house.

~~~

Remus walked back into the room, disturbing Harry's thoughts, a slightly smoking goblet in hand.

_Merlin, the man walks like sex on a stick,_ Harry thought. _What is he doing here and with me?_

"Thanks," Harry managed to get out as Remus handed him the goblet. Harry began to drink, feeling relief spreading throughout him as the potion began working. As he got to the last swallow, Harry looked up at Remus, intending to thank him again.

He was stopped mid-thought as he noticed that the other man's eyes were glowing. They looked like the sun just before it set, all different shades of gold and amber.

Harry gulped, swallowing the last of the potion, suddenly hyper-aware that the two of them were alone, he was slightly incapacitated by a sore head - _not that one, Harry! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ - and Remus was beginning to growl again.

Remus saw that he was finished and pried to goblet out of Harry's slack hands, setting it on a table against the wall nearest to the bed. Once he was done with this, the other man climbed back onto the bed.

"Remus?" Harry managed to get out as said man crawled on top of him, straddling Harry's hips with his knees, and his hands were on either side of his shoulders. "What are you... you... doing...?"

Remus fairly _purred_ once more as he answered, "I'm seducing you."

~~~

Harry opened his mouth to reply, only to find it covered with a pair of soft lips. Remus' mouth was flush against his as it brushed from side to side. Remus moved slightly to nibble on Harry's bottom lip.

Harry tried his hardest to think just _why_ this was Not. Right. Then he was distracted by a slick tongue running over his teeth. And then he gave up trying to think at all.

Instead, he wanted to feel. It was so much more useful at the moment than thinking.

Harry wanted to feel Remus flush against his skin, and he tried desperately to get his hands coordinated enough to start unbuttoning Remus' shirt. _And why was he wearing only a shirt and trousers, anyway?_

Remus moved slightly lower and began to nuzzle Harry's throat, returning all attention to the man. Harry groaned as Remus' lips opened and teeth grazed his throat with just the lightest of pressure. Another slipped past his lips as Remus found that spot that Harry would kill for, for any touch there.

"Remy..."

The name fell from slack lips as the man moved his mouth over Harry's. Remus' breath was hot as his tongue darted in and out, as if a hummingbird tasting a delicacy. It distracted him long enough so that by the time he remembered to breathe, Harry found himself shirtless and Remus' hands were swiftly working on his trousers.

Meanwhile, Harry's hands had successfully unbuttoned Remus' shirt and quickly dove in, seeking the treasure hidden within. Smooth, hot skin meet Harry's fingertips. He opened Remus' collar and pushed up slightly, wanting to taste the golden skin that met his eyes. Harry pushed his lips into Remus' neck, savoring the slight sweat that lay there, as well as the musky smell he could tell was just for him.

Harry moved his hands further down Remus' shoulders. As he touched a bumpy area of skin, Remus froze, his hands just barely brushing Harry's nipples.

"Remy?"

Remus shuddered, his hands moving slightly across Harry's chest.

Harry sucked in a breath at the movement, before touching the skin a little more.

"Is this where...?"

Remus' eyes clenched tight as he pulled away slightly.

"I... I can't..." Remus pulled completely away, leaving Harry shivering as the warm body moved to let the chill air of the room moved around. Remus covered his face with his hands and was silent.

Harry eyed him. It had been great - _fantastic_ - up until he'd touched the place where Remus had been bitten all those years ago. He gathered his thoughts together for a brief moment before deciding what to do next.

So, Harry sat up, shifted a little. And he pounced.

~~~

Harry dragged Remus back onto him, both men gasping at the contact of skin on skin. There was no way Harry was letting Remus stop what he'd started. He wanted the other man too much and for too long for Remus to pull away now.

Harry pulled off Remus' shirt with a swift tug. Remus tried to pull back, his amber eyes wide and frantic.

"Remy," Harry said in a quiet voice. "You're beautiful." He ran his hand over the twisted scar that partially covered his left arm.

Remus shuddered as Harry continued to practically pet him on his scar.

"How were you going to get me to not touch you here?" Harry had to ask, leaning forward to nuzzle at Remus' ear. _God, the man was intoxicating this up close._

Remus shuddered again, although this time Harry thought it was because of him. Or hoped. And wanted it to be so.

"I..." he moaned as Harry nibbled his ear. "I was going..." Another moan as Harry moved down his neck, stopping where he'd been earlier to suck at the skin. Harry made sure to savor the skin underneath. He knew Remus liked it from the way he suddenly left off whatever he was _trying_ to say. And Harry _really_ liked the moans Remus was producing; his cock certainly agreed.

Harry worried the skin with his teeth, and pulled back slightly when Remus' breath hitched. He smiled when he saw that he had created quite an impressive mark. Harry inhaled again, taking the moment to savor Remus' scent. _The man tastes as delicious as he smells, too._

"You were saying?" Harry eventually prompted Remus.

"...going to..." A strangled moan and a pleasing grunt as Harry licked the area he had just released his lips from. "...to make you..."

"Make me what?" Harry asked as he moved just enough to look into Remus' golden eyes.

The eyes closed with a soft flutter as Harry brushed his lips against Remus' soft mouth.

"Make you... forget... Oh, Harry!" he cut himself off with a whine this time. "...forget your name."

Harry smiled against Remus' mouth. Knowing that made Harry _extremely_ happy about what he was going to do next.

"Remus Lupin," he said in a voice as sultry as he could. "I'm going to seduce you."

~~~

Harry began to plunder Remus' mouth, pulling a moan out from between the succulent lips as he moved across Remus' cheek. He made his way down Remus' neck, giving another lick to the hickey he'd made minutes earlier, before heading down his chest.

Harry ran his hands down the golden skin of Remus' chest, wondering just how the man managed to tan when he never left this godforsaken house. He rubbed his fingertips over a pebbly nipple, grinning in delight at the grunted response.

Merlin, but he'd been dreaming of this for years. Harry just hoped he didn't screw up.

Harry worshipped Remus' chest until he was satisfied that the other man couldn't complete a sentence. Now.... Now was the time to make Remus forget every name but _Harry's._

Clothes flew around the room as Harry moved down Remus' body. He took a deep breath, smelling Remus' own scent overlaid with a heavy musk. Harry brushed against Remus' shaft once before moving his hands down to smooth the soft skin of his inner thigh, eliciting a gasp.

He brushed a little further down, rounding a barely bent knee.

And Remus laughed. "Harry!"

Harry sat back. "What?!"

"Stop that, Harry!" Remus tried not to laugh. "You know I'm ticklish there!"

It figures that Remus' ticklishness would interrupt their recreation of that first night together. And Harry had been so proud of himself for remembering just how shy he had been all those years ago.

Harry scowled for the briefest of moments before scrabbling his fingers over Remus' knee.

"Harry!" This time it was whined.

Harry hushed him. "If you settle down, can I continue seducing you?"

Remus looked at the clock. "We've got another hour before we're supposed to leave." He grinned at Harry before it turned into a thoughtful frown. "Why did we agree to let Tonks throw us a 10th anniversary party, anyway?" he asked rhetorically.

Harry pouted. "Can't we just stay here at 'Remy's Love Shack?'" He deliberately brushed against Remus' shaft once more and Remus purred. "After all the trouble you've gone through to make this room look this and not do anything like that first time?" Harry leaned forward and nipped at Remus' mouth before pulling back again. "I love you, Remus Potter."

Remus growled. "I'll love you, too, if you get on with the seducing."

Harry growled himself and launched himself at his partner, his consort, his husband. "Commencing with the seducing, sir!" He saluted before swallowing Remus whole.

Fin.


End file.
